


Broken Trust (I Trust You)

by silverlysilence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlysilence/pseuds/silverlysilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to die.  He just wanted everything to end. Too bad Tony Stark never gets what he wanted and he never wanted Siberia to happen.  But that's what happens when no one trusts Tony Stark. At least everything would end now, that was his only consolation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Trust (I Trust You)

Snow had begun to fall. 

At first, he thought the small white specs were due to his vision failing as he faded in and out of consciousness.  However, when sluggish blinks didn’t clear the spots, he was at a lost until a wet cough formed a cloud of condensation, pushing a few of the specs away from him.  It took his brain a moment to process what he’d witnessed and even longer still to realize the white flecks weren't due to his blurred eyesight but were in fact snowflakes.

A full body shiver racked his frame at the realization of how cold it had become. However, the motion proved to be a mistake.  The wrecked remains of the Iron Man armor were forced further into his broken body, a painful reminder of why he'd been taking slow shallow breaths to begin with. 

The worst of the pain radiating from the crushed Arc Reactor digging into his chest.  He had been on the verge of a panic attack when the reactor had shattered. The light flickering out before dying completely, bathing him in darkness. For a brief moment, he truly expected to die within minutes not remembering he no longer needed the piece of technology to survive.

Tony wondered if Steve had even thought of that when he shattered his heart with the shield Howard made.  Captain America certainly hadn't been concerned about his wellbeing when he left Tony here, alone and unarmed in a Hydra base.  Without the Arc Reactor, there was no way to operate the armor, no way to power the hydraulics to move, no energy to disengage the emergency releases, and no way to contact anyone through the communication system in the suit. The Iron Man armor looked more and more like it was going to be his coffin instead of the salvation he'd intended it to be.

It appeared he had been right all along.

" _Tony Stark would die alone._ "

Eyelids weighed down by what felt to be ten pound weights struggled to open, even then his vision swam while the buzzing in his ears - and when had that begun? - became nauseating.  A few blinks to clear the dark spots away revealed a landscape of pure white surrounding him.  The heavenly appearance made even more surreal by the presence of a fairer version of himself wearing a white business suit opposed to the normal darker colors he favored when running Stark Industries had been his life.

A groan caught halfway in his throat, which ended with him coughing out a mouthful of blood. " _You know I'm right, you've said it yourself enough that it shouldn’t be a surprise.  Tony Stark would die alone._ "

"I know," Tony said after a few false starts, his voice harsh and ragged, but very small.  "But I didn't figure it would be like this.  Not at their hands.  We were friends."

His twin snorted, kicking a pile of snow which fell out of the way to reveal the familiar red, white, and blue shield covered in blood. His blood.  The very sight of it had Tony flinching as the harmonic sound of the vibranium absorbing the kinetic energy behind the blow.

" _I told you, Tony Stark doesn't have friends. He never did.  You know that, all anyone wanted from you was what the Stark name got them: fame, money, recognition, tech.  Never did they want_ ** _Tony_** _._ "

"I thought they'd be different."

Again, the man in the business suit snorted, this time his kick revealing the arm Tony had torn from the Winter Soldier. " _Why? What made them any different? Why would you believe in them? Natalia Rushman infiltrated SI for SHIELD, betraying you, and you? You gave her a second chance.  And what did she do with it?  She let them go, she let them escape and look what they did. Did you really expect a leopard to change her spots?_ "

"I wanted to trust-"

" _Trust? No one **trusts** Tony Stark, The Merchant of Death, Creator of Ultron._   _The Asgardian never trusted you. Not after Ultron, he likened you to his brother, Loki, a mass murderer. Barton never trusted you, had a whole other life, a family, he wouldn't share with you. Banner pressured you into building Veronica and the moment you have to use it, he runs.  He acted like it was your fault despite forcing your hand.  Wilson only knows of you as the Creator of Ultron and Maximoff?  The real reason for Ultron's creation, she hates everything Tony Stark stands for. The Vision wanted nothing to do with you after his creation and left you alone. And Rogers? Rogers never trusted you._

" _You weren't his friend. Barnes was his friend, but not you.  Never you. Never Tony Stark._ "

"No one trusts Tony Stark," the delirious man let out a deprecating laugh, a single tear falling down his cheek.  "I don't want to be Tony Stark anymore."

_"You don't have to be.  It's time for you to let go."_

"Don't have to be Stark anymore?" Tony slurred as the man crouched down over the top of him.

" _No you don't have to be a Stark, you can be anyone you want._ "

"I want to be free."

" _And you will, I promise you, you will be. Just let go,_ " the blond said, running his fingers across Tony's cheek, whipping away the tear.  He then used the same finger to clicked open a channel open on the tiny, unnoticeable earwig he was wearing.  " _Area secure, sending in the medevac and bring in the cleanup crew, make it look like a fire from faulty wiring. No mistakes this time or it'll be their heads._ "

Almost instantly, a squad of soldiers in full tactical gear and guns stormed the base. It was obvious some of them were mutants going by their skin colors and extra appendages. Then again, some could be inhumans too. Tony could never tell the difference until he started talking to them.

When the man at his side began to stand up to let the medic personnel to his side, Tony used the last of his strength to move his armor clad hand to weakly wrap his finger’s around the blond’s wrist.

“Greg, don’t go, don’t leave me.”

“Never, baby brother. I won’t leave you again. I’ve got you.”

“I trust you.”

* * *

_“Gregory, I don’t want to go. I don’t want to leave you,” a small dark haired child clung to his fairer twin that fell into light blue eyes opposed to his darker coloring._

_“It’s better this way, Howard Stark promised to fix me if you agree to be his son,” Gregory brushed his hand through his brother’s hair in comfort as the boy practically tried merge their bodies together._

_“There’s nothing to fix, you’re not broken,” the brunet’s muffled denial was half lost in the grey uniform all the orphans were forced to wear._

_“Anthony, I’m a sociopath, I lack empathy.”_

_“Doesn’t mean you’re broken. Just means you’re different,” Tony correct, honey brown eyes looking up into icy blue with a small delighted smile on his face when he saw his twin’s lips twitch upwards._

_“Fine, I’m not broken, but no one will want to adopt me either. They won’t want to adopt you too if you keep insisting we be adopted together,” Greg selfishly pulled his slightly younger twin back in for a hug, not knowing how much longer he’d be able to do so. “Howard needs an heir, needs to replace the one he lost without the media catching wind and you fit his kid’s profile. By agreeing, you’ll get the best money can offer and Howard make sure I am well taken care of too. Neither one of us would have to live here anymore and at least this way we’ll get to see each other every once in a while. It’s the best option we have.”_

_“I- okay, I trust you.”_

* * *

“You shouldn’t, but this time, I’ll make sure nothing hurts you. Never again,” and Gregory would keep his words because where his brother got the title of Merchant of Death, his title was far more deserving and well earned.

_Lucifer's Concierge._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Earth-616 Tony Stark was adopted and in Earth-1610 he had a twin brother, Gregory Stark, who was 10x smarter and completely amoral according to Nick Fury. So, I thought, what if Tony always had a twin? But Howards didn't adopted Gregory because his fairer features would cause a media scandal about possible infidelity and Tony looked more like Arno than Greg. Moreover, without Howard pitting the two brother against each other, they'd have the typical twin relationship instead of being at each other's throats. 
> 
> Somehow, along the way it turned into a MCU story where Arno died and Howard needed to replace him before the media caught wind. The two brothers were somewhat separated but got to see each other from time to time (Howard being a bastard and using Gregory as a bargaining tool against Tony). The movies still happening however, Greg becomes a sort of Jim Moriarty figure who runs an amoral organization in the shadows and looks after Tony, cleaning up the messes (hence no more Ten Rings, Justin Hammer never made it to prison, and Trevor Slattery mysteriously disappeared from a high level security facility). 
> 
> With the latest development, Greg can no longer sit back and watch. If the world wants Tony Stark dead, then the world will get a dead Tony Stark and he'd get his brother.


End file.
